(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a semiconductor device manufacturing method which addresses the need for further miniaturization of interconnection patterns.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In response to an increasing need for further miniaturization and integration of semiconductor devices formation of an embedded interconnection structure by using a dual damascene technique is now attracting attention. Also, in order to reduce signal transmission delays caused by the finer interconnections, it is proposed to adopt an interconnection structure including a low-permittivity layer (“low-K layer”) as the interlevel dielectric film, together with the formation of the embedded interconnection structure.
Conventionally, two methods are proposed and implemented for using the low-K layer as the interlevel dielectric film and forming the embedded interconnection structure based on the dual damascene technique.
First Conventional Method
Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1H, a conventional method (hereinafter referred to as “the first conventional method”) for the formation of the low-K layer as the interlevel dielectric film and the embedded interconnection structure based on the dual damascene technique will be described. These figures are sectional views consecutively illustrating the respective steps of the process for formation of the embedded interconnection structure by using the first conventional method.
In the first conventional method, through-holes are first formed, and then an interconnection trench structure for receiving therein upper-level interconnections is formed, as will be described hereinafter.
First, as shown in FIG. 1A, a P-type SiN film (referred to as P-SiN film hereinafter) 14 having a film thickness of 50 nm is formed by a plasma CVD method as an anti-diffusion layer for suppressing diffusion of Cu atoms in a Cu layer 12 formed as lower-level interconnections. A low-K layer 16 having a film thickness of 700 nm is then formed as an interlevel dielectric film. A P-SiO2 film 18 having a film thickness of 100 nm is further formed thereon by a plasma CVD method.
Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 1B, a first anti-reflection coat (first ARC film) 20 having a film thickness of 100 nm is formed on the P-SiO2 film 18. A photoresist film having a film thickness of 600 nm is formed on the first ARC film 20 by coating, followed by selectively etching thereof to form an etching mask 22 having a through-hole pattern.
Then, the first ARC film 20 and the P-SiO2 film 18 are selectively etched by a dry-etching technique using the etching mask 22 and a fluorocarbon gas. Next, a mixture of nitrogen and hydrogen gases is used to remove the etching mask 22 of the photoresist, the first ARC film 20 below the etching mask 22, and part of the low-K film 16 where the P-SiO2 film 18 is etched. By this etching, the etching mask 22 of the photoresist film and the first ARC film 20 are completely removed to form through-holes 24 exposing P-SiN film 14 therethrough.
Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 1D, a second ARC film 26 is formed on the entire surface of the P-SiO2 film 18 while simultaneously filling the through-holes 24. Then, a photoresist film 28 is formed on the second ARC film 26 by coating.
As shown in FIG. 1E, the photoresist film 28 is then patterned, whereby an etching mask 30 having an interconnection pattern of the upper-level interconnections is formed.
Then, the second ARC film 26 and the P-SiO2 film 18 are subjected to selective etching using the etching mask 30 and a fluorocarbon gas as the etching gas, followed by selective etching of the low-K film 16. This etching allows the photoresist mask 30 and the first ARC film 20 underlying the same to be completely removed, as shown in FIGS. 1F and 1G.
Thereafter, the P-SiN layer 14 on the Cu layer 12 is etched, thereby forming through-holes 32 for exposing therethrough the Cu layer 12, as shown in FIG. 1H.
Then, a barrier metal layer not shown is formed on the inner wall of the through-holes 32 and the interconnection trenches 34 as well as on top of the P-SiO2 film 18, and further a Cu layer is deposited thereon, thereby completely filling the through-holes 32 and the interconnection trenches 34 with the Cu layer.
After removing the Cu layer and the barrier metal layer on top of the P-SiO2 film 18 by a CMP method, embedded upper-level interconnections connected to the lower-level Cu layer 12 via the through-holes 32 can be formed.
Second Conventional Method
Referring to FIGS. 2A to 2I, another conventional method (hereinafter referred to as “second conventional method”) for formation of the embedded interconnection structure based on the dual damascene method, which uses the low-K layer as the interlevel dielectric film, will be described. These figures are sectional views of the respective steps of the process for forming the interconnections by using the second conventional method.
In the second conventional method, the interconnection trenches are first formed and then the through-holes are formed, as will be described hereinafter.
As shown in FIG. 2A, there are consecutively formed, on a Cu layer 36 formed as the lower-level interconnections, a P-SiN film 38 having a film thickness of 50 nm as the anti-diffusion film for the Cu atoms, a low-K layer 40 halving a film thickness of 700 nm as an interlevel dielectric film and a P-SiO2 film 42 and P-SiN film 44, each having a film thickness of 50 nm, as a hard mask film.
Then, as shown in FIG. 2B, a 400-nm-thick photoresist film is formed on the P-SiN film 44 by coating, followed by selective etching thereof to form an etching mask 46 having an interconnection pattern of the upper-level interconnections. Prior to the formations of the-photoresist film, an ARC film may be formed.
The etching mask 46 is used to etch the P-SiN film 44 as shown in FIG. 2C, thereby exposing part of the P-SiO2 film 42. Trenches 47 are then formed which have the same width as the interconnections of the upper-level interconnection structure.
Then, as shown in FIG. 2D, the P-SiN film 44 is exposed by removing the etching mask 46 by an O2 plasma ashing method
As shown in 2E, a photoresist film is then formed by coating and patterned by etching, thereby forming an etching mask 48 having a through-hole pattern.
Referring to FIGS. 2F, the P-SiO2 film 42 is then etched to form through-holes 50 which expose part of the low-K layer 40.
Next, the etching mask 48 is used to etch the low-K layer 40, thereby forming through-holes 52A for exposing the P-SiN film 38. Subsequently, the etching mask of the photoresist film is removed at the same time with the low-K film, as shown in FIG. 2G.
The P-SiN film 44 is then used as the etching mask to etch the P-SiO2 film 42 and the low-K layer 40, whereby interconnection trenches 54 for the upper-level interconnections are formed, as shown in FIG. 2H.
Further, the low-K layer 40 is used as the etching mask to etch the P-SiN film 38, whereby through-holes 52 are formed which communicate to the interconnection trenches 54 and exposing part of the Cu layer 36, as shown in FIG. 2I.
Then, a barrier metal layer not shown is formed on the inner walls of the through-holes 52 and the interconnection trenches 54 as well as on top of the P-SiO2 film 44. A further Cu layer is deposited, thereby forming a Cu layer having a sufficient thickness for filling the through-holes 52 and the interconnection trenches 54.
After the Cu layer and the barrier metal layer on top of the P-SiO2 film 44 are removed by a CMP method, embedded interconnections connected to lower-level Cu layer 36 through via plugs can be formed.
The first and second conventional methods as described above have the following problems, however.
In the case of the first conventional method, if the trench pattern formed for the upper-level interconnections is misaligned with respect to the through-hole pattern, the wafer has to be discarded, making it difficult to improve the product yield.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 3A, after the etching mask 30 is formed, the trench pattern of the etching mask 30 having the same pattern as the interconnection pattern for the upper-level interconnections may be misaligned with respect to the through-hole 32A (the upper part of the through-hole 32). However, since the low-K layer is used as the interlevel dielectric film 16, once such a misalignment occurs between the interconnection (trench) pattern of the etching mask 30 and the through-hole pattern, it is extremely difficult to correct or reconstruct the misalignment of the etching mask 30, and the wafer having the chip area with the misalignment had to be discarded.
This is because if the misaligned etching mask 30 is removed by using some technique such as O2 plasma ashing, the low-K layer 16 is also etched, resulting in a cavity in the resultant interlevel dielectric film, such as shown in FIG. 3B.
In the case of the second conventional method, on the other hand, if the position of the through-hole pattern of the etching mask 48 is misaligned with respect to the trench 47 (with the same pattern and diameter as the interconnection trench 54) as shown in FIG. 4A, the diameter of hole 50 (with the same pattern and diameter as the through-hole 52) formed by etching the P-SiO2 film 42 decreases.
The reduced diameter of the through-hole 52 causes the through-hole 52 to be positioned towards one side of the interconnection trench 54.
This adversely affects the coverage of a Ta layer 56 formed on the inner walls of the through-hole 52 as the barrier metal layer. Consequently, as shown in FIG. 4C, the film thickness of part of Ta layer 56 will be significantly reduced, so that a void will appear upon embedding the through-hole 52 and the interconnection trench 52 with a Cu layer 58, resulting in an increased contact resistance or even deficient conduction.
Such problems caused by the interconnection trench pattern of the etching mask for the upper-level interconnections being misaligned with respect to the through-hole, as well as the through-hole pattern of the etching mask being misaligned with respect to the upper-level interconnection trench, are often associated with the filler interconnection pattern accompanied by a reduced alignment margin.
Therefore, it is undesirable to discard the wafer every time such a misalignment occurs or to produce products that are eventually picked out for conduction errors from the point of view of product yield.